Alternate Scenes in Wishology!
This is a list of scenes that could've happened in "Wishology!" if the situation was a little different. Timmy not getting fooled In "The Exciting Middle Part", Timmy is fooled by a surprise attack by the Eliminators in disguise as his parents. The rest of the scene goes as normal until an Eliminator disguised as Trixie interrupts. Timmy then stops, but then makes a remark on how he's not being fooled again, and goes to speak to the imposter, saying that him having a crush on Trixie since kindergarten was a lie. While the Trixie Eliminator is distracted, Mark Chang punches it onto Timmy's house doorstep, revealing it's disguise. The chase goes on as normal until the two Eliminators disguised as Chester & A.J. convince Timmy & Mark to go in the sewer. When Mark calls them "sewer dudes", Timmy guesses that they're Eliminators in disguise. Transcript :Timmy: I shall never get fooled again! (as he and Mark walk away, Trixie Tang stands nearby) :Trixie: Hi, Timmy! :(Timmy steps over to her) :Timmy: Oh, no, I'm not falling for that trick again! :Trixie: What are you talking about? Don't you want to kiss me? :Timmy: Yeah, but... I'm not in the mood. :Trixie: Why? :Timmy: Listen, remember how I told you I had a crush on you since kindergarten? :Trixie: Yeah. :Timmy: It was a lie! :Trixie: WHAT?! (Mark Chang sneaks by and punches Trixie to Timmy's house door, revealed to be an Eliminator in disguise) :Timmy: Thanks again, Mark! :Mark: Don't mention it, Timmy. I feel like I'm a perfect sidekick for you. :Timmy: You got that right! :(Mr. & Mrs. Turner emerge from the house, revealing their Eliminator form and chase after Timmy & Mark. The chase scene goes on as normal until Chester & A.J.'s conversation with Mark) :Timmy: So, what do you want? :Chester: Oh, it's obvious! :Timmy: (deadpan) Let me guess, you're both Eliminators? :A.J.: Yes. Wait, how did you know? :Timmy: Cause I'm the Chosen One, and I know everything! :(the chase goes on as normal) Cosmo, Wanda & Jorgen come a bit too late to rescue Timmy In "The Final Ending", Timmy gets trapped in the Darkness and wishes for the "best day ever", that culminates in Trixie giving Timmy the "best kiss ever". But as soon as Timmy gets kissed by Trixie, he soon remarks that Trixie's lips taste strange and her breath smells like metal, Timmy then says it's not the "best kiss ever" as he hoped, as Trixie is revealed to be the Destructinator, as are the fairies, who are just the Eliminators. Timmy then faints. Cosmo, Wanda & Jorgen disguised as the Eliminators arrive, but think they're too late. But Jorgen convinces the Destructinator to give Timmy to them, saying it's for "body research". The Destructinator agrees and gives Timmy to Jorgen. As soon as the fairies leave with Timmy, the Darkness reveals it's ugly self. Timmy wakes up, and initially freaks out upon being captured, but as Jorgen, Cosmo & Wanda reveal themselves, Timmy is happy, but freaks out again when he learns that he didn't defeat the Darkness. This blows their cover and forces the Destructinator and the Eliminators to go after them as normal. Transcript :(The "Best Day Ever" scene goes as normal, until Trixie kisses Timmy) :Timmy: Hmm... your lips taste kinda strange, and your breath smells like...metal. That's not quite the "best kiss ever" as I hoped it would be now, is it? :(this Trixie is revealed to be the Destructinator. Timmy faints and falls down. The fairies are also revealed to be the Eliminators in disguise. A group of three Eliminators bursts in) :Cosmo: (in disguise) Oh no! We're too late! :Jorgen: (in disguise) Relax, I got this. (to the Destructinator) What my friend said is that he's late for the body check of the Chosen One. Mind if we borrow him? :The Destructinator: Suit yourself. :Jorgen: Thanks. (grabs the unconcious Timmy and speeds away with Cosmo & Wanda, the Darkness reveals it's true form, Timmy wakes up) :Timmy: What happened? (sees the Eliminators, screams) Not you again! :Wanda: Relax, sport, it's us! (takes off her Eliminator mask, as do Cosmo & Jorgen) I thought we were too late and you got away from us! :Jorgen: Thank goodness you didn't, and you weren't an Eliminator for once. :Timmy: I'm so glad to see you guys again! Wait a minute, why are we in the Darkness? I thought I defeated it! :Jorgen: Well, Timmy, if we came a bit earlier, we would've said you were deceived, and that you're still inside the Darkness. :Timmy: (eye twitches) I'm still inside the Darkness?! NOOOOOOOO!!! :(Timmy yells so loud that the Eliminators hear it) :Eliminator: We've been had, they're getting away with the Chosen One, and they're not Eliminators! :The Destructinator: AFTER THEM! :(the chase scene goes on as normal) Category:Fanon Category:Alternate takes of the old episodes